


This Is Not A Drill

by CatNip_618



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lockdown Drills, Naive Original Characters, Non-Drill Lockdowns, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: You should've taken those lockdown drills seriously.





	This Is Not A Drill

**PROLOGUE**

 

**2/23/17**

 

The muffled giggles were scattered across the school.

The soft buzz of vibrating phones shook the floors. 

Earlier that day, Eastwood Middle School announced a lockdown drill. The students shrugged their shoulders and mindlessly chattered and scribbled on their assignments. The loud wailing of the alarm startled most students, but they relaxed once they remembered. Most of the kids went under the tables, but some hung out in the very open. They pulled out their phones and giggled to Instagram posts on the screen. 

The teacher hissed at them to sit back down, but they continued to stifle their laughter. 

For some others, deep down lay a fear that they could only imagine. All of them had the thoughts of,  _what if?_

_What if this?_

_What if that?_

The rattle of the staffers checking at the doorknob spooked a kid, causing them to shriek suddenly. The teacher shushed them angrily. The intercom beeped a few minutes later and there was a collective sigh of relief that everyone never realized they'd been holding. There was always that strange tightness in the students' shoulders that confused them. They didn't know what it was.  _  
_

For most, the ache in their bones resided long before the bell rang. Some looked up at the towering building and wondered what would happen _if..._

Little did they see, there was one teen scoping out everything. 

 

For a masterpiece; for a terrible, terrible crime. 


End file.
